There are numerous applications for optical imaging systems, including missile defense applications, for example, which require a high sensitivity wide field-of-view telescope for detection and discrimination purposes. However, it is also frequently desirable to additionally provide a narrow field-of-view configuration in order to achieve higher resolution imaging. Conventionally, switching between configurations with different fields of view, for example, between a wide field-of-view (WFOV) and a narrow field-of-view (NFOV) configuration, involves the use of moving parts, such as laterally movable lenses (to provide “zoom”) or other movable optical components, such as a field-of-view switch.